


Snoring

by Res



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res/pseuds/Res
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roommate is gone. A roommate is asleep. And a roommate is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring

**Author's Note:**

> I am reminded that May is "The Merry Month of Masturbation". Thanks to lj user irisbleufic and her wonderful series of fics, the links to which can be found here: http://irisbleufic.livejournal.com/19753.html , I find I have the lovely Billy Tepper and Joey Trotta in mind.
> 
> This is the result... I do hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: None, really. Rather graphic... the very first such I've ever posted!
> 
> Spoilers: Nothing significant. Seriously.
> 
> Author's Notes: It's HARD to write anonymously; especially when all your characters are white boys! Sorry if I confused anyone.
> 
> Disclaimer: Billy and Joey do not belong to me. I only borrowed them, briefly. They REALLY belong to Adrienne. Honest!
> 
> Thanks: To Adrienne for bringing May's designation as "The Merry Month of Masturbation" to mind. To Randy for telling me that "If I didn't know better, I would say you know what it's like to masturbate like a guy." *blush* A very great compliment indeed for a virgin girl!

He listens, holding his breath in the warm darkness, to see if his roommate is asleep. Faint snores echo around the dark dorm room, muffled slightly by the blanket pulled up and over the sleeper's face. He smiles and shifts, turning onto his back to peer over the edge of his bunk. Only one roommate tonight. The other left this afternoon in response to a family emergency.

Carefully, quietly, he slips out of his bunk, freezing at a snort from across the room, not breathing until the snoring starts up again. Grabbing a handful of tissues, he climbs into the other bunk, turning to nuzzle his face into the cool pillow, taking a deep breath as he shoves the tissues underneath. _The guys would kill me if they saw this_ , he thinks, _but I miss him. I miss him already._ He takes another breath, slow and deep, savouring the familiar scent permeating the white cloth. The musk is cool, like the pillow, like the blankets he pulls up around himself quietly, but still familiar, still loved. He remembers the first time he smelled it, nose buried into the crook of shoulder, tucked under ear, as they tussled on a wrestling mat. Then, later, when they tussled in the bed, he had remembered the scent and returned to sniff, hair brushing against and tickling his nose as his roommate - _lover_ , he thinks, _just go ahead and say it...my **lover**_ \- tried to look and then laughed when he sneezed from it.

 _"What are you doing?" his lover had asked, smiling._

 _"Smelling you," he'd answered, "You smell...interesting." And then he'd buried his nose against that sun-dark skin again and inhaled. "Yes...very interesting. I like it...it's...._ you _. Y'know?" He'd smiled slightly, fearing ridicule, faint color climbing into his cheeks._

 _But then his lover had surprised him, reaching out to hook a hand behind his neck and pull him close to sniff at his own neck. Warm breath curled across his skin, and then his lover was pulling back to look at him. "Yeah...I know."_

He sighs and twists to lie on his back, fingers ghosting across his skin as he moves. The cool blankets raise goosebumps, make all his fine hairs stand on end in a futile, instinctive attempt to fluff vestigial fur in defense against the chill. Faint, electric shivers slide across his arms and belly where fabric and fingers brush sensitive skin. His nipples pull up and tighten with a delightful tingle, and he smiles. The phenomenon fascinated him, watching soft, pink skin tighten and wrinkle and flush to rose whenever he breathed on it, or stroked it lightly. How his lover would twist and squirm under him when he started playing with those rosy little buds, lightly stroking, or pinching and flicking, breathing on them or licking them or biting them with gentle teeth. His lover would gasp and jump and moan softly, cursing him. _"Would you just get on with it! You tease!" And then a moan, "Oh god, yes...."_

Lightly, he flicks and pinches his own nipples, imagining his lover over him, returning torment for past torment to those hardening little nubs, and he smiles, eyes closing as he pictures his lover's face. Gently, he runs just the barest tips of his fingers _(his lover's fingers)_ \- the most sensitive spots of the pads only - around and around across the tips of his tight nipples, struggling to keep his shoulders and torso still as he teases himself, wrapped up in a cloud of his lover's scent as his own body warms the sheets slowly.

He takes a breath, catching the groan behind his teeth as his body shakes in response to the stimulation. It feels good - so good! - and he pulls his fingers away before the gasp escapes. He freezes, feeling his heart pound against his ribs as he listens. Silence...too much silence. Where were the snores? Was he caught?

Carefully, he turns his head and peers through the darkness at the bed on the far side of the room. No, not caught. The snores had been smothered; the roommate had rolled slightly and pulled the blankets further up around his ears, trapping the faint snores between the hard outside wall and a layer of flannel and comforter. Safe. Safer; now the flannel and comforter muffle sleeping ears as well.

He sighs and smiles, closing his eyes again. His lover is waiting there for him, looking over at the sleeping roommate also. _"That was close," his lover smiles._ He smiles back and guides his hands _(his lover's hands)_ down his ribs, pausing to flick briefly at tingling nipples and flinching in pleasure before gliding his fingers _(his lover's fingers)_ down to his hips and thighs.

Cool fingers turn warm and soft, softer than his own callused skin, as they tease and scratch lightly at sensitive skin just at the crease of his hip and thigh. With an inhalation, he bends a knee, lifting the sheets up and away from himself. Warm air gusts past his already-stiff cock - _his lover takes a deep breath, grinning up at him, eyes dark with desire, and then bends and exhales along the length of his cock, warm, moist breath curling across the sensitive skin_ \- as the sheets lift. His fingers drift down to knead lightly at his balls, lifting the heavy sac and massaging gently - _his lover nuzzles into the crinkly hair, nose lifting and separating the soft balls as he breaths into the velvet skin, tongue flicking out and tasting_ \- and he parts his thighs - _his lover's hands pressing him open_ \- as he reaches down to press against the tight, wrinkled bud of his anus - _fingers pressing against him there, rubbing gently, teasingly, at his sensitive entrance as the white teeth flash in a smile at his soft groans and the eager lifting of his hips._

 _"You like that?"_

"Oh god, yes...."

Oh shit. Had he said that out loud?

His eyes snap open and he freezes, then turns his head to look at the still form across the room, hands still reaching between his legs. No movement. A faint jerk of the blankets accompanied by a choking snort are soon followed by the faint, ragged snores of someone deeply asleep in an uncomfortable position, too far asleep to move, too uncomfortable to breath easily. He relaxes, letting breath out in a soft sigh. Shit, that was close.

After a moment, he wraps his fingers around the stiff flesh between his legs - still hard, no, harder even, for the chance of having been caught excites in the most sinful of ways - and strokes lightly, almost gently at first, fingers curling around, cupping his own heat. He slides his fingers up, curling them around the head of his cock, and closes his eyes as they caress the flaring rim. He sees his lover's eyes, focuses on his lover's face watching his own as his fingers _(his lover's fingers)_ tease and rub the sensitive skin just under the flare. He holds back a soft groan, biting his lip, as he pulls his hand _(his lover's hand)_ back down the shaft, to tighten around the root of the thing, then press upwards again, squeezing as he _(his lover)_ stroked. Up to the top, to curl and press under the flare, then a swipe across the top and back down again, this time sliding fingernails in a burning line of sensation along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, all the way into the wrinkles of his sac. He shudders, arching into his own touch _(his lover's touch)_ as his hands _(his lover's hands)_ tighten again, squeezing upward, faster, harder.

He twists on the bed, forgetting for a moment to be quiet, then stills. A moment to listen, and then the hands move again, pulling harder, faster, squeezing up and curling over and stroking down over and over. Images of soft hair, white teeth bared in a mischievous smile, eyes dark with love, all swim through his mind as he pants, hands _(not his own, never his own)_ working slickly against hot flesh. He pants softly, with a gasp, at the image _(memory)_ of a head, dark in the moonlight, moving over him floats to the surface of his mind.

 _Soft hair brushing against his thigh as his lover turns to lick from root to crown, grinning up at him. His own groan in response, breath panting and mind too far gone to reply as his lover's teeth nip playfully at the sensitive flare of his cockhead._

 _"Oh...god...please...," he begs, hands reaching to twine into that soft hair, guide that hot mouth over his aching flesh, "Now...god...NOW, damnit, you tease, you cock-sucker tease, damnit, now, please..."_

 _And his lover's grin, flashing white in the moonlight as he relents and takes a deep breath, diving down over the aching cock in front of him, taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it firmly, massaging the underside with his tongue as he uses his hand to continue working up and down the shaft firmly. He screams_ \- he chokes back a cry, biting his lip hard to keep the sound in - _he screams as the climax crashes through him, shaking him, every nerve ending electrifying and tying him into a knot, eyes clamping shut, the last image burned into them as his body hurls itself into a crashing storm of sensation, the image of laughing eyes following after him._

He pants, slowly relaxing, hands easing way from over-sensitive flesh. He licks at his lip, swollen and tasting of blood where he bit too hard - he'll have a mark in the morning, he's sure - at the last, but he doesn't regret. Slowly he stretches, and then reaches under the pillow for the tissues, and gently cleans himself. Listening, he confirms the existence of snores before easing out of the bed, carrying the pillow with him as he returns to his own bunk, pausing only long enough to toss his own pillow onto the now empty bunk of his roommate _(his lover, say it...his lover)_. Throwing the tissues into the waste can, and dropping a piece of crumpled notebook paper over top, he crawls into his own bunk, pulling the blankets up around his ears and burying his nose into the stolen pillow.

 _"What are you doing?" his lover had asked._

 _"Smelling you," he'd answered. "you smell interesting...I like it. It's_ you _, y'know?"_

 _And his lover reached out, pulling him close to sniff. Warm breath curled across his skin, and then his lover was pulling back to look at him. "Yeah... I know."_

 _Only gone since this afternoon... I miss him, already._ He smiles wistfully, listening to the faint snores from the sleeping roommate until memory lulls him to sleep.

 

 

 _Across the room, eyes open and a faint, secret smile gleams. He_ KNEW _there was something going on between those two...._

 

End


End file.
